Majetek Q - Nesahat!
by SallyPejr
Summary: Když přišel James Bond za M, měl na zádech nalepaný lístek s krátkým vzkazem...


Agent 007 bývá zvyklý, že jeho přítomnost na velitelství k němu obrací pohledy většiny osazenstva. Ovšem obvykle ty pohledy bývají obdivné, někdy trochu závistivé a někdy dokonce i chtivé a toužebné. Jenže dnes má James Bond pocit, jako by se mu všichni posmívali a chichotali za zády.

Proč?!

Jeho oblek je jako vždy bez poskvrnky, v poslední době se nerval, takže jeho obličej nezdobí žádná podezřelá modřina či rána, a když se ráno viděl v zrcadle, nebylo na něm nic, co by v ostatních vyvolávalo smích.

Tak proč?!

„Agente 007, vnímáte?" ozve se trochu netrpělivý hlas M.

„Samozřejmě, madam." přikývne Bond s jistotou a zároveň se snaží z paměti vydolovat průběh jejich rozhovoru.

„To jsem ráda. Tahle mise vyžaduje klidný a pokud možno i nenápadný přístup. Ne vaše obvyklé představení."

„Jistě, madam." přikývne Bond na souhlas a převezme si z rukou M tlustou složku.

Víc už jeho nadřízená neřekne a pokynutím ruky pošle agenta ke dveřím. Ovšem než k nim Bond dojde, M znovu promluví.

„Agente 007, byl jste již u Q?" zeptá se a v jejím hlase zní nepatrný náznak údivu a pobavení. Ovšem vzhledem k jejímu obvyklému profesionálnímu chladu i tento náznak doslova křičí a přitahuje pozornost.

„Ne, nebyl. Mám v plánu tam jít teď." odpoví trochu zmatený Bond.

„Skvělé, doprovodím vás." přikývne M.

Přejde k Bondovi a zvednutou dlaní mu naznačí, ať se nehýbe, načež natáhne ruku kolem něj. Agent se na chvíli lekne, že ho chce M obejmout, ale ucítí jen slabý dotek uprostřed zad a vzápětí M stojí zase ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti od Bonda a v ruce drží kus papíru.

„Tohle jste měl nalepené na zádech." ukáže M Bondovi papír, na kterém je tlustým fixem napsáno '**Majetek Q – Nesahat!**'.

„Cože?" vydechne Bond nevěřícně.

Tohle je rozhodně písmo jejich technického génia, ale proč by tohle lepil na agentova záda? A jak to vůbec udělal, když Bond nic necítil a ani si nevšiml, že by se k němu Q během dne přiblížil. Mohl ovšem mít komplice. Tohle bez rozhovoru s Q nevyřeší.

Ale aspoň už ví, proč na něj celé oddělení tak zíralo. Jestli celý den běhá kolem s cedulkou, že je majetkem Q, divil by se, kdyby nezírali.

- - o - -

Q sedí u svého počítače, černé vlasy rozcuchané, brýle sjeté až na špičku nosu a v podstatě ignoruje svět okolo. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy na oddělení vejde agent 007.

„Tak už jste tady." přivítá agenta a odhlásí se od svého účtu, ale pak se zarazí. „Madam?" řekne trochu udiveně, když si všimne, že Bond není sám.

„Chci se jen na něco zeptat." řekne M profesionálním hlasem.

„Jistě, madam." přikývne Q s klidem a postaví se.

„Psal jste tohle?" zeptá se M a ukáže mladému géniovi vzkaz, který sundala z Bondových zad.

„Jo, to je můj lístek." přikývne Q bez zaváhání na souhlas. „Proč?"

„Q, jste sice mladý, ale i vám by mělo být jasné, že dětinské žerty nejsou vhodné na toto pracoviště." řekne M chladně.

„Dětinské žerty?" zopakuje Q nevěřícně. „Z toho obviňujete mě? Neměla byste to spíš říct ostatním? Protože mě už vážně štve, jak ostatní nenechají svoje ruce pryč od věcí, které patří mně." řekne Q a rozčíleně přutom gestikuluje rukama.

Po jeho prohlášení se v laboratoři rozhostí skoro zvonivé ticho. Dokonce i počítače a klimatizace jako by ztichly.

„Věci, které patří vám?" zopakuje M a silou vůle se snaží nepodívat na Bonda, ale nakonec neodolá. A je za to ráda, protože takové ohromení v agentově tváři nikdy neviděla.

„Takže jste to nalepil na to, co považujete za své?" ujišťuje se M.

„Jak považuju? Je můj." zamračí se Q. „A nechápu, proč to řešíte teď. Myslel jsem, že jste přišli kvůli další misi."

„Původně ano, ale ten lístek nás překvapil." přikývne M na souhlas.

„Nechápu proč." zabrble si Q pod nosem a obrátí se k jednomu ze stolů, ale ruka na loktu ho zastaví. Přesněji ruka dosud mlčícího Jamese Bonda.

„Chci jen vědět, proč jste to – nalepil." řekne agent 007 tiše.

„Už jsem to řekl." pozvedne Q obočí. „Nesnáším, když si ostatní přivlastňují moje věci. Víte vy vůbec, jak složité je v tomhle podniku dodržovat stravovací návyky, když vám jeden musí pořád zachraňovat zadek?"

„Stravovací návyky?" zopakuje Bond hluše.

„V podstatě všechny návyky, kuřáci zde nepřežijí." mávne Q rukou. „Stravovací návyky jsem uvedl jen jako příklad, když tady řešíte můj oběd."

„Váš - oběd?" tentokrát je to M, kdo ohromeně opakuje vědcovi věty.

„J-jo." hlesne Q a podezíravě si ty dva prohlídne. „Neušlo mi něco?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Tuhle cedulku jste měl nalepenou na vašem obědě, aby vám ho nevzali kolegové." ujišťuje se M.

„Ano." protáhne Q.

„My jsme ten lístek našli nalepený na zádech agenta 007." vysvětlí M.

Q se nejdřív zarazí. A pak zrudne do jasné rudé tak rychle, že to hraničí se zdravotními problémy. Není těžké si vydedukovat, že si génius přehrává jejich rozhovor, ale tentokráte s vědomím toho, že zatímco on řečma o svém majetku myslel svou krabičku s obědem, ostatní si představovali jistého blonďatého agenta s modrýma očima.

„Tím je vše vyřešeno." prohodí M. „Q, máte mé svolení použít jakékoliv prostředky, abyste zabránil krádeži svého jídla. Agente 007, vy se zaměřte na svou misi. A příště si dejte větší pozor. Čekala bych, že náš nejlepší agent bude schopný zabránit tomu, aby mu kolegové lepili na záda cedulky." S těmi slovy M odejde a nechá v laboratoři rudého Q, kterého za loket stále drží ohromený Bond.

„Err- Mise. Jistě." řekne Q tichým hlasem. Ale pak potřepe hlavou a opět se mu podaří nabrat nějakou rozhodnost a klidný výraz.

Tedy až do okamžiku, kdy zjistí, že ho 007 stále drží za loket a stojí u něj neuvěřitelně blízko. Q uhne pohledem a s červenými tvářemi se Bondovi vytrhne a přejde k počítači.

„Takže mise. Víte, co je vašim úkolem?" obrátí se na agenta.

Ten se jen pousměje a přejde blíž.

„Samozřejmě."


End file.
